


A Shot of Whiskey

by AC_DeanC



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU that loosely follows plotline, Angst, Family Feels, Fasten your seatbelts, Hurt/Comfort, I apologize in advance, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AC_DeanC/pseuds/AC_DeanC
Summary: Mia was never a hunter. Her family did everything in their power to make sure of that. If her brothers could never have that apple pie life, then they'd be damned if they didn't let their sister have one.But leaving the family business is never easy....Especially when you're a Winchester.





	1. Apple Pie Life

_Chapter One_

 

"Winchester!" I started at the bark of the voice, spinning around to come face to face with very angry eyes. I gulped, staring up at the towering stature of a burly man that I knew as my boss. I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves, and I fidgeted under his gaze.

 

 

"Yes?" I asked meekly, trying to make myself as small as possible, in no way trying to challenge the man that gave me my paycheck.

 

"You're going to have to stay late again tonight, Puckett's a no-show." His face softened slightly as he noted my shrinking posture, and a wave of relief washed over me as I realized the anger wasn't directed at me. After my initial panic had faded, my mind registered what he had just said.

 

One of my co-workers hadn't shown up for their shift, and I was going to have to stay late. Again. This had been the third night in a row this had happened to me, and I was getting frustrated. And clearly, so was Mike, my boss. We'd had a lot of people recently who never showed up for their shifts.

 

It wasn't as though this diner was particularly busy, but it was a common place the locals liked to visit. There wasn't much else in this town. It was kind of why I had chosen to live here about four years ago.

 

I wasn't exactly cut out for college, so I'd ended up finding some hole in the wall town to stow away to until I had gained my bearings. But the the small town of Lebanon, Kansas had grown on me, and that was what made me decide to take up a permanent residence.

 

I appreciated the smallness of this town. Aside from being a small tourist attraction for those who wanted to be smack dab in the middle of the United States, there wasn't much else here. The main street that ran through the town held the only source of entertainment, and even then it was just a bar with live performances.

 

Although it wasn't much, it was normal. And normalcy seemed too hard to come by these days. I was brought out of my stupor by the ringing of a bell, signaling that a table's order was ready.

 

"Order up!" I heard our chef, Dante, call out from behind the open slot that led directly into the kitchen. I balanced the plates of food onto my tray, and carefully made my way over to the table, offering laughter and bright grins as I gave them their food. By the looks of them, they were tourists. This town had maybe a little under three-hundred people, so non-locals were easy to spot.

 

"Is there anything else I can-" I started as I finished setting all of their food down, but was abruptly cut off.

 

"Are y'all seeing this?" I turned my attention to the counter, where one of our regulars, Tanya, sat, pointing up at the only TV in the diner. My eyes followed her finger, and my mouth went dry, heart dropping to my stomach.

 

The news was on-it was the only thing Mike ever let play-and a breaking news banner flashed across the screen. The familiar news lady came into focus, standing outside what looked to be the field just outside of main street. Images of people flashed across the screen, and with each picture my heart sunk lower and lower.

 

"Three people, two men and a woman, were found just outside of main street, completely drained of blood. Their throats were torn open, and it looks as though they had all been completely drained of blood." My throat closed up, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. Everything in the diner had stopped, everyone's attention now on the screen.

 

"From what the police are saying, these victims had been here for quite some time. No one knows-" The screen suddenly clicked off, and all eyes turned to Mike, who held the remote in his hand. There was a look in his eyes I couldn't place, though I imagined whatever it was, my eyes were mirroring it.

 

"We're closing early. Sorry for the inconvenience." There wasn't any sounds of protests as the patrons of the diner got up and left, pale faces having long forgotten about their food. I let out the breath I hadn't known I was holding, knots beginning to form in my stomach. I knew them. Dan, Melissa, Joey. Those were all my coworkers, the ones who'd never shown up for their shifts. I swallowed back the bile that had pushed it's way up my throat. They were all dead. Throats ripped open, blood gone. I knew the M.O. all too well. I looked back towards my boss.

 

"Mike-"

 

"Go home, Mia. I'll have Dante take you."

 

"But-" The look he shot me made whatever protest I had die on my lips. I simply nodded. The man clearly wasn't in any mood to argue. Though they hadn't shown it, I couldn't help but imagine their bodies. Pale faces with cold, lifeless eyes staring into nothing, mouth opens in a silent plea to make their tormentor stop.

 

"Mia?" I was startled from my dark line of thoughts as I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up, meeting the warm tawny eyes of Dante, a look of concern etched into his face. I forced a smile, reaching up a hand and patting his shoulder.

 

"I'm alright. Let's just get going," the lightness I tried to keep in my voice fell flat, so I dropped my hand back down at my side. He held up his keys, a gesture that asked if I was ready to go. I nodded, and followed him out back to his bike. We were both silent, and I wordlessly got onto the bike behind him as he started up the engine.

 

It roared to life, and as soon as I wrapped my arms around him, we were off. Neither one of us wanted to break the silence as we flew down the empty back-roads, open fields surrounding us from either side. They served as a grim reminder to us of the night's events. It was only when we had slowed down to a house at the end of the lane, surrounded by a broken white picket fence that either of us decided to speak.

 

"Thanks for bringing me home." I said as I stood and swung my leg off the bike. He nodded grimly, offering me a small smile.

 

"No problem." Another moment of silence passed between us, and I nodded, turning to go.

 

"Mia?" I turned back.

 

"Stay safe." And with that, he took off, the roar of his bike fading off into the night. I stared back up at the lonely house that greeted me, the broken fence staring me in the face. I wiggled it slightly, and a piece of it came off into my hands. I cursed. It was like it was sending me a message. I shuddered at a sudden thought.

 

They were killing my co-workers. Vampires. It had to be. There weren't many other monsters that left such a glaringly obvious calling card as this. And with Vampires, it wasn't long before _they_ would show up, riding in like some knight in shining armor here to save the day. I begrudgingly headed past the miserable fence and up onto my porch, knowing what was to come.

 

It seemed no matter where I went, the family business always had a way of catching up with me. As I unlocked the door, I cast one last glance back at the pathetic excuse of a picket fence.

 

So much for that apple pie life.


	2. The Family Business

_Chapter Two_

 

 

_A scream ripped its way from my throat as I was tossed back, back colliding with a tractor that had been abandoned long ago. Pain exploded throughout my body, and I struggled to breathe as I collapsed into a heap on the ground._

_The vampire was snarling madly, fangs jutting out from its lips as I tried to find my footing._

 

_"You're going to end up just like them." I stumbled around, trying to run. My foot connected with something and I fell back down, heart thudding painfully against my chest. I couldn't breathe when I saw what I had tripped on. It was Dan. His throat had been torn wide open, sinewy muscle falling from the gash. His lifeless eyes bore into mine._

 

_"It's your fault. I'm dead because of you!" His mouth hadn't moved, but that was definitely his voice. I shook my head._

 

_"It's not true!" I yelled._

 

_"You could have saved us, but you just had to have your normal life, didn't you?"_

 

I gasped, bolting upright in bed. Sweat clung to my skin, and my heart was racing. It took me a moment to realize I was in my bedroom, and upon the realization I collapsed back into my bed. I sighed heavily, trying to get the images of Dan out of my mind. It wasn't my fault.

 

But that reassurance didn't do anything to stop me from feeling guilty. Sunlight spilled in through the curtains of my room, and I removed myself from the bed, figuring a shower would help.

 

It didn't. The hot water only served as a way for me to clear my head and remember last night. They were all dead. I thought back to when the first of my co-workers stopped showing up. My heart suddenly dropped at a thought. Only three of them had turned up. But we had been losing people since the beginning of the month.

 

Why had I never thought anything of it? Sure, the diner hired people that decided to never come back all the time, but this? Surely I should have noticed? I shook the thought aside. What's done is done, I couldn't beat myself up about the past.

 

Not that I wouldn't try.

 

* * *

 

There was a tense atmosphere throughout the diner, and though no one would mention it, they sure as hell could feel it. There wasn't the normal lively chatter, the clink of mugs as people celebrated, laughter. Aside from the murmurs, it was quiet. The occasional glance cast my way or anyone else who worked here clued me in to the question that was on everyone's mind.

 

Who was next?

 

"Mia, table 2 needs refills on their coffee." I looked over towards the voice, grateful for the distraction. It was my best friend Julie. She worked at the diner as well, and had been the first person I met when I stumbled into town. She'd even helped me find a house. I smiled, and she shot me a blindingly bright smile back, brown eyes lighting up. And unlike most, it wasn't forced. It seemed as though she was the only one trying to lighten the heavy mood of the entire town.

 

She shot me a wink when I nodded and spun on her heel, black ponytail whipping out behind her. It brought a smile to my face, and I shook my head. Leave it to Julie to pull a smile from anyone, no matter their mood.

 

I quickly gave the customers their refills, and once I saw that all of my tables were set for the moment, I headed behind the counter to catch my breath. Julie bumped her hip into mine as she came to stand beside me.

 

"What's a pirate's favorite letter?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes, but found myself grinning. I knew the punchline, but I humored her anyways.

 

"R?" I offered, refraining from rolling my eyes once more. Her grin matched mine.

 

"Ah, you think it's 'r' but it be the 'c'!!" She exclaimed, dawning a horrendous pirate accent. It sent us into a fit of laughter, breaking through the heavy atmosphere. It had everyone cutting their eyes towards us, but we ignored them. I smiled over at her.

 

"Thanks. I needed that." Her grin widened.

 

"Anytime. By the way, how did that date go? You know, the one with the figure skater?" I rolled my eyes. Julie had gotten me to go out on a date a few weeks prior, claiming I was too young to not be on the dating scene. So I'd met up with him in a city a few hours away, and gone ice skating. I made a face.

 

"Remind me to never let you set up my dates ever again." She quirked up an eyebrow.

 

"That bad, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

 

"Once he realized I couldn't skate, he was far more interested in what was on the ice." Her eyes widened as she caught my meaning. She made a face, much like I had.

 

"What a jerk! He doesn't know what he's missing out on." I smiled, bumping her back with my hip.

 

"Thanks, now go serve your tables. They've been sending you looks ever since Dante called order up." She laughed, shooting me a wink as she headed over to the food.

 

"What are they gonna do? Eat me?" I forced a smile at that. Bad choice of words. I headed to the back, trying to get away from the toxic atmosphere that the diner seemed to be emitting. So I ducked into the kitchen, making sure to stay out of the way. Dante was the only one back here, and he worked away, steam rising from the stove as he moved, his fluid movements causing the muscles of his russet skin to ripple.

 

I thought back to my recent date-another failure. I sighed as I watched him prepare plate after plate. Why couldn't I fall for a guy like him? He was funny, kind, charming, polite. He was also very attractive, and he could cook. I didn't think there was anything that I could fault him for. But he was nothing more than a friend, and even if I wanted to, I couldn't see him as anything more than that.

 

Besides, I had a sneaking suspicion he had a thing for Julie. Okay, so maybe it wasn't a suspicion. We'd gone out for drinks and maybe had one too many, and he had groaned about how no matter what he did Julie didn't notice him. I had comforted the drunk man, and let him pass out on my couch when I deemed him unfit to drive home. As much as Julie was invested in my love life, she sure neglected her own.

 

As if on cue, she popped her head into the kitchen. I smiled, about to crack a joke about her and Dante, but the smile fell from my face as I saw the nervous look on her face. I was instantly alert.

 

"Julie?" I asked, growing nervous myself at her timid attitude. Her eyes darted around before finally meeting mine.

 

"Mia, the FBI are here. They're asking for you." I immediately tensed. There was no way the FBI would ever come here to seek me out-they thought my family was dead. So that left only one other viable option. Hunters. If they caught wind of the vampire, they were here to kill it. It hadn't taken long. And I sure as hell didn't want to deal with them. But I let Julie lead me out into the front anyways.

 

"If I wasn't so nervous for you I'd tell you to get their numbers, 'cause man are those men fine!" I let out a small laugh. Only Julie would want to hit on a supposed FBI agent during a murder investigation. I finally tore my eyes away from her and scanned the diner, immediately catching sight of two tall figures that were leaning against the counter not even a few feet away. Their backs were turned to me, but I'd recognize those backs anywhere.

 

I sighed in relief, and made my way over to them. Their backs were still leaning against the counter, and I heard the shorter one muttering about this place not having any pie. I grinned.

 

"Are you ever not thinking about pie?" Julie's eyes widened at the tone of my voice, and she shot me a look that clearly thought I had gone insane. The two men turned around, and I was met with two very familiar pairs of hazel and green eyes. A warm feeling swelled up inside my chest as the shorter of the two-though still just as tall-smirked.

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing." The taller one rolled his eyes.

 

"Trust me Dean, it is." I laughed, and went around the counter to greet the two. Dean quickly engulfed me into a bear hug, and I basked in his familiar smell of cheap soap, leather, and gunpowder. I hugged him back tightly before releasing him and turning to Sam, hugging him just as tightly. I pulled back and reached up, playing with a piece of his ever-growing hair.

 

"You ever gonna get a haircut?" I asked. He swatted my hand away, shooting me a playful glare.

 

"You ever gonna get taller?" He shot back. I stuck my tongue out at him, and the two men chuckled. We were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. I turned back to see Julie, who looked less nervous, and was now just curious. I smiled, and motioned towards her.

 

"Sam, Dean, this is my friend Julie. Julie, these are my brothers." I assumed they had only told her they were FBI, and that they were looking for me, and not used fake names. I guessed correctly when understanding crossed her face. Her face burst into a grin, and she leaned over the counter, extending a hand towards them.

 

"Well in that case, I'm single-I mean-Julie," she said, clearly messing up on purpose. My brothers chuckled, and Sam took her hand, nodding towards her. He released her hand, and Dean did the same. She openly eyed both of them, grin getting wider as she cast a glance in my direction.

 

"Well I see good looks run in the family. So what brings you here?" I rolled my eyes at her forwardness, but I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Dean wrapped a strong arm around my shoulder, using his free hand to muss up my hair. I swatted his hand, and he chuckled.

 

"Just making sure our sister is alright. Could never keep her out of trouble." I elbowed him in the ribs. Julie laughed at our exchange.

 

"How sweet. Well, how about some pie? On the house." Dean's eyes lit up, but he raised an eyebrow.

 

"Thought you didn't serve pie here?" She leaned forwards, placing a hand to the side of her mouth.

 

"Our secret menu item. Only the locals know about it. We can't just go serving anyone pie, now can we?" She winked at my oldest brother, and he shot her a wink right back. I rolled my eyes.

 

"I'll let the three of you catch up." She said, and disappeared into the back. I led them over to one of my tables, and sat down. They both slid into the booth across from me, all jokes aside. I knew the real reason they had come here.

 

"How did you get here so quickly? Figured I'd see a few hunters, just wasn't expecting you." Sam grinned sheepishly, and he cleared his throat.

 

"I uh, I have my phone set to notify me if anything strange pops up in your vicinity." I rolled my eyes. Did I expect any less? These were the two most over-protective people I had ever met.

 

"Did you know them?" Dean asked, searching my face in a way that let me know there was no hiding how I really felt. I simply nodded, something churning low in my gut.

 

"They were all co-workers of mine." Dean's eyebrows shot up, and Sam sent me an apologetic look. He placed his large hand over mine.

 

"Any reason people at the diner would be targeted?" He asked softly. I shrugged.

 

"Easy targets." Upon seeing the look on both my brother's faces, I elaborated.

 

"We stay open late, much later than most places around here. And the few of us that end up having to close don't leave until very late."

 

"When did the disappearances start?" Sam asked, not wanting to go down the line of questioning _how often do you stay late?_ Guess he figured he wouldn't like my answer. He was right.

 

"About a month back. I didn't think anything of it at the time-most people don't tend to stay long in this town, especially teenagers." I answered, mind wandering back to all of those who had skipped town. What if they hadn't skipped town? What if they were out in that field, throats ripped open-

 

"Mia?" Sam asked, and I realized he'd asked another question.

 

"Hmm?" I asked. Dean furrowed his eyebrows at me, and I could see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to figure me out.

 

"Is there a place in town that the vampire might build a nest?" I thought about it for a moment. I shrugged.

 

"Too many. There are a lot of abandoned barns and farmhouses on the outskirts of town. No one ever visits because they know the owners are long gone." I said. Sam and Dean exchanged a look, one that I couldn't read. Sam turned back to me.

 

"We'll go check it out. For now, make sure you and your friends aren't out at night-no matter what." He said earnestly, and I couldn't help but be irked by the statement. I may have been out of the business, but that didn't mean I never learned how to hunt. I could fend for myself.

 

"Alright, stay safe," I sighed in defeat. I knew they were only trying to help, and it was in their DNA to worry about me. So after treating them to pie and coffee, they were on their way, headed out to go investigate the crime scene.

 

As I watched the Impala pull out of the parking lot, I couldn't help but feel a pang in my chest, remembering all those times I had to watch my brothers drive away without me. I sighed heavily. At least this time, I knew they were coming back.


End file.
